


Just Perfect:

by five-olover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Alex & Scott Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fatherhood, M/M, Male Slash, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/five-olover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Alex & Scott took the final step in their relationship, They adopted a baby, They enjoy being fathers, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Alex & Scott" series, Read my others & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Perfect:

*Summary: Alex & Scott took the final step in their relationship, They adopted a baby, They enjoy being fathers, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Alex & Scott" series, Read my others & enjoy!!!*

 

Alex O'Loughlin could not believe that he has a daughter, He never thought that he was the family man type, He was glad that his lover, Scott Caan brought out the parental side of the _**"Five-O"**_ star,  & he could see himself having a future with him too. Before bed, He had to check on his new little girl, & he was feeling like the worldest greatest champion.

 

He was in awe, He couldn't believe that this child belonged to him, & Scott. The Aussie Hunk just stared at her, & was captivated by her beauty. "Acting like a true dad", A voice said from behind, Alex turned around, & it was his lover. _**"The Back-Up" Plan**_ Star just smiled in response, He welcome his lover, by warmly embracing him. The Blond said, "You are becoming a softie",  & they continued to look at their beautiful child.

 

"I still can't believe that she is here, & ours, I mean.....", he trailed off, & Scott smiled, & said, "I know, It seemed we started the process, by contributing your sperm, Next thing we know, She's here", he hugs his lover in response. He never thought in a million years, that producing a child, would be this easy. Scott knew that he was meant for this, & he will not screw it up. He vowed right then & there, that he will always be there for his family, & never let them down.

 

"Mmmmm, How about we get something to eat ?", Alex asked, as neither of them wanted to leave their baby, Scott replied with, "I am not very hungry, Babe". Alex said with a wicked gleam in his eye, "I am not talking about food, Mate", They left their child alone, & quietly headed down to their bedroom. They haven't had any quality time together, & it would definitely do them some good.

 

Alex managed to whip off Scott's shorts, & gave him one hell of a blow job, There was so much heat & passion in the room, It could've caught on fire. They are so into each other, that they tuned everyone else out. Scott forgot how good Alex feels against his body, as the attractive man thrusts into him, after he used his amazing skills on his dick. "Oh, God, Alex, Right there", The Blond said, as he was enjoying what his lover was doing, Then Scott flipped them over, giving him the advantage.

 

After they were finally tired & spent, They were just laid back down holding each other, Scott lets Alex's ticklish stubble teasing his sensitive skin. "I never thought I could be this happy", Alex said, as he kissed a spot on his neck, he knew that would drive his golden adonis crazy, They started to make out, & round two is about to happen. It was hot & heavy, Til baby babble filled the room from the monitor. "Come on, Let's get up", Alex was right behind him, ready to follow the day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
